


83: Chaos

by TinyTantei (56leon)



Series: TinyTantei's KaiShin 100 Theme Challenge [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Akako is piney, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, but everybody is happy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/pseuds/TinyTantei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 theme challenge, variation 3</p><p>"Do you believe in chaos theory?" Because Akako sees worlds, and so much changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	83: Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Chaos
> 
> Interpretation: Ever heard of chaos theory?
> 
> Summary: "Do you believe in chaos theory?" Because Akako sees worlds, and so much changes.
> 
> Comments: Oh no oh no oh no I made myself sad.
> 
> Verse: Parallel worlds AU. Ish? Akako-centric.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Akako looks through her crystal ball, she doesn't see the world.

She sees worlds.

She regrets living in the only world where Kuroba Kaito is fated to be happy with Kudo Shinichi, but at the same time, maybe it's for the best. Because when she looks through to those other worlds, all she sees is Kuroba hurting. And that, in turn, makes her hurt more than anything not-hers-yet-her Kuroba could ever say.

In one world, they miss by millimeters, over and over again. Passing by each other on the train, in the coffee shop they frequent, at the movies. She wishes that she could give them the nudge they need, the small "oops, I'm sorry" or tiny "excuse me, you dropped this" that can make them so much happier than they are now, but...she is a watcher, not a meddler.

In another world, they miss by miles. Kuroba lives in Japan, Kudo in America. The former grows up with an admiration for Kudo Yuusaku, the latter with posters of Kuroba Toichi plastered to his bedroom wall. They never meet face to face. Akako doesn't know what's more tragic, being so close as to bump shoulders without knowing that your second chance is next to you...or knowing that they're out there, and never getting close enough to say hello.

There are worlds where they miss in time instead of space. Kudo is seventeen, Kuroba is seventy-three. Or Kudo is eighty-five while Kuroba is ten. It's all a mess, missing by minutes or hours or years or centuries. The worst is when one is a history lesson to the other, just a name in an oversized textbook. This must be how Van Gogh feels, she determines, only important after the fact.

There are worlds where they end with different people, sometimes Nakamori and Mouri and sometimes others completely. Akako sees herself with him on several occasions, but those worlds are fast and fleeting, and it doesn't matter anyways because the look in his eyes isn't love and trust. Not the love and trust she sees when not-her Kuroba looks at Kudo. Across all dimensions, all possible whens and wheres, and he still can't love her fully. Can't love anybody fully but Kudo.

But the worlds where they meet are the worst of all. Lives where the stars align and it's perfect for all of ten seconds before the world comes crashing down and somebody gets shot or killed or worse. She can't bear to look at those anymore, not when Kudo grieves and Kuroba grieves and she's still bitter that they've managed to find each other. It makes her feel guilty, and she has to look away before she's unable to look into them for good.

All these worlds, all these planes of existence, and she finally glances up to see the only Kuroba that matters, right in front of her. His smile is wide and straining to hold itself back, although how much more he can grin when he already looks like a maniac is a mystery to her. Attached to his side is the only Kudo that matters, trying to look prim and proper but for the life of him unable to restrain the giddy joy in his eyes.

And maybe that's all that matters. Staring at the two, the Kuroba and Kudo that have made it through to the end, the detective and thief that have each other in at least this life, she clears her throat and stands up, directing her attention to the audience gathered to celebrate that fact. She smiles softly before beginning her carefully constructed wedding speech. 

"Do you believe in chaos theory?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it wasn't as angsty this time!


End file.
